A Certain Scientific Family
by NasbyArt
Summary: A collection of loosely connected oneshots about Accelerator, Last ORDER, and Misaka WORST. Mostly about how they get along and trying to support one another. Mostly focus on Accel x WORST, because I like these two. Also based on my fanart...
1. A Certain Mischievous Clone

**A simple collection of one shots that are loosely connected. These stories are based on some fanart between Accel and WORST I drew.**

**I like shipping WORST with Accel. Though they may seem a little out of character...**

**Characters belong to the To Aru series and Kazuma Kamachi**

* * *

WORST was an enemy to Number one, but now she was just a house guest in Yomikawa's apartment. After Accelerator went and threatened those up top to leave him and the clones alone, life got booooriiing. Though she wasn't going to let this lazy life take control. WORST chose to annoy Number One or tag along with him doing random tasks for the land lady. She always hoped for something exciting to happen. Whether it be a group of thugs looking for a fight or for WORST to pull a prank on Accelerator. Sometimes Accelerator played along with her jokes or retorts back with his own. He doesn't seem to mind the quite lazy life. Though occasionally he would go out and stretch his ability. She didn't want to say it, but she would probably be lost without him and when he isn't around she feels like there isn't anything to do.

WORST was playing a retro fighting game with Last Order, and even with her one arm in a cast, she was destroying the smaller clone at the game. The smaller clone kept shouting that her sister was cheating and there was no way WORST was better than her. WORST then talked about how much better she was and in a certain area. This made Last Order argue even louder. Accelerator was laying down on the couch watching them. He made an annoyed "tch" sound every time the girls shouted at one another. He got up and deployed his cane and put on his shoes.

"Where you going number one?" the bigger clone called out in a playful voice.

"Out" was all he replied. Accelerator made it out to the sidewalk then turned to walk down it. After a few minutes he suddenly stopped next to a brick wall that stood about twelve feet tall. "Your not being very sneaky, go home" Accelerator exclaimed.

"Ara ara, what are you talking about" said a girl's voice on the other side the brick wall. Then suddenly WORST was on top of the said wall. She was crouched in her white dress and pink pants. It was a wonder she climbed the wall that quickly with one arm in a cast. Accelerator wondered if it was still even broken. She had a mischievous grin on her face as she looked down on the number one. "Its boring at home, lets go start some trouble! Ooh I know, maybe you wanted to lure Misaka away to do something dirty together. heh heh haha" The clone continued with an impish giggle.

"Ha, as if woman. I was getting away from two bickering brats. Go home, before I make you." Accelerator responded as he activated his choker and pointed his cane at her. This made the clone's giggle turn into more of a laugh at his response. She then had a cat like grin and shifted forward.

"Catch me!" WORST shouted as she leaped from the wall. The vein in Accelerator's head pulsed in slight anger, he dropped his cane, and caught the crazy clone. At least she was keeping this new boring life interesting. He had an annoyed look on his face as he looked WORST in the eyes. She had a big grin on her face as she looked back into his. "Only if you carry this Misaka home. Oh to see the look on the small Misaka's face when she sees us." Worst said holding in a laugh. She noticed a corner of Accelerators mouth turned up in a smile. "You wouldn't dare drop Misaka!" Just as she said this he dropped her. She gave out a small squeak as she hit the ground. She was rubbing her lower back and put on a fake pouting face. "You would drop an innocent injured girl?" She whined as she motioned to her arm in the cast. She then looked up at him, to see him holding a hand out to her, he now had a mischievous grin on his face. She grabbed his hand.

"You are definitely far from innocent and I'm starting to question that cast on your arm." The albino esper responded as he helped her up. He then picked up his cane and turned off his choker. He started to walk away. He thought about it and wouldn't be bad to have her come along. It would be easier to keep an eye on her. He turned back to the clone and asked "You coming along or what?" Worst giggled and skipped over to Accelerator. She hooked her free arm around his, but he told her to let go. Of course she didn't.

"So what are we doing?" She asked.

"It getting boring. Lets see if any stupid espers or thugs want to start something." He replied simply.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. Or not, its up to you.**

**Have more, but don't know when or if I going to share them.**

fanart for this one:

i

.

imgur

.

com

.

/rmhQloP

.

png


	2. A Hug For the WORST

**Is it weird I ship these two? **

**Characters belong to the To Aru series and Kazuma Kamachi**

* * *

Accelerator wants to change and has seen light and whats others stuck in the "Dark" to find their "light". While fighting the darkness of Academy City, Accelerator gained a new member to his "family". A third generation clone known as Misaka Worst. She was solely created to replace Last Order and to kill Accelerator. Accelerator wasn't going to accept that. He fought back letting the darkness get to him. He eventually stopped and saved her from her suicide mission. She was confused why she was saved by him, but accepted his hand in an alliance to fight against the dark side of Academy city. Though she started to feel the other emotions emanating from the Misaka network influenced by Last Order.

Worst is only suppose to feel the negative emotions, but why was she starting to care more for the little Misaka and the albino string bean? She started to feel jealousy lately too. This emotion showed more as Accelerator gave most of his attention to Last Order. She tries to understand these new emotions as they stress her out. She mostly plays pranks or pokes and aggravates Accelerator to deal with them. Those feelings however grew stronger after living with Accelerator and his ragtag family for a while. She constantly seen him interact sweetly with Last Order causing her to feel confused at her new emotions. She didn't know how to act on her feelings which stressed her out more than usual. Though she would usually ignore them and busy herself by playing pranks on the number one.

Accelerator noticed her frustration and clicked his tongue with a "tch" and gave a sigh. He looked at the frustrated clone that had messier hair than normal and her noticeable circles under her eyes were bigger. She was pacing in front of him thinking to herself. He knew she was stressing out, but didn't know what to do. He wasn't good at this sentimental shit. It wasn't like he knew how this confusing woman worked. Then he remembered how she acted when he showed affection to Last Order. She would butt in and make a joke about her getting some affection from him and then make fun of Accelerator for doting on Last order. He stood up from the couch and stood in front of her as she turned around. He had his trademark scowl and looked at her. She gave her usual maniac grin and was about to make a snarky comment, but Accelerator pulled her into a hug. Worst resisted at first, confused at the sudden affection, but slowly melted into the hug as Accelerator wrapped an arm around her back and one on her head. She gently laid her head against his shoulder. Accelerator started to scratch the back of her head subconsciously. Worst made the comment about the affection being gross and too cutesy for her. Though her actions spoke the opposite. Worst the wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug. This hug was similar. He had done the same when he saved her life back in Russia. Though this one felt different. It felt so warm and safe standing in the number one's arms and at this moment nothing else mattered. She was glad to have a moment like this despite her darkness filled life. Of course the two would break apart eventually and they probably wouldn't talk about it. Villains such as themselves would never divulge this information or actually share their true feelings.

* * *

**Review maybe?**

fanart for this one:

i

.

imgur

.

com

.

/ZjqquLC

.

png


	3. Crowded Accelerator

**I wish Kauma Kamachi focused some more on forgotten characters...**

**Characters belong to the To Aru series and Kazuma Kamachi**

* * *

Accelerator knew that Last Order always tried to crawl into the same futon as him. There was no stopping her. She would usually pout or talk him to death in order to get what she wanted. The number one esper in academy city couldn't believe he was bending to the will of what seemed like a small ten year old girl. Accelerator would give a small annoying "tch" sound then roll to the side and let the small girl crawl into the futon. Of course she would crawl in front of him on the side he rolled too. He would then wrap an arm around the girl. The small clone was suppose to be in a futon with her other clone or "sister", Misaka WORST. Usually when the older clone is left alone she tends to scheme things and create pranks to pull on him. Though she has been acting strangely lately, ever since the hug they shared recently. She would hold more intelligent conversations with him more often than the usual wisecracks until he gets annoyed into walking away. She also started to talk more freely about what she was feeling at the moment. It annoyed him, not because he didn't want to hear it, it was because he wasn't good at talking about feelings. Though she still made wisecracks, pulled pranks, and enjoyed making him flustered. She wouldn't really be herself if she didn't do such things. Accelerator sighed and rolled to his back, thinking he should go to sleep, rather than worry. With Last Order on his right side.

He woke in the middle of the night feeling warmer and heavier than usual. He felt someone sleeping on his left side. It was WORST. Instead of waking him in the middle of the night for a prank or just to annoy him out of a good sleep she decided to crawl into the futon. Accel gave an annoyed "tch" for the second time that night. He was about to wake her, but stopped. She was smiling in her sleep and not her usual evil scheming smile. He knows she was still bothered by her past of being experimented on and her recent stress over her new feelings. This caused the clone not to get any good amount of sleep. She usually frowned in her sleep. So he decided to instead wrap his arm around her shoulder. He gave a small frown at the thought of the Land Lady, also known as Yomikawa Aiho, seeing this. She wouldn't like that two teenagers where sleeping in the same bed. Though he remembered what that free loading scientist, Yoshikawa Kikyou, had said "You seem to be gathering yourself a family, the two clones seem to love living with you" she said with a small knowing smirk on her face. Accelerator at the time of course gave a confused "Huh" and cursed at her for being a freeloading idiot. How could a monster like him have a family? His thoughts came back to the present and gave a small laugh at his crowded bed. He wasn't too good at understanding these girls feelings, but they still stayed by his side. He would continue to protect them as they keep him sane and a sense of happiness.

* * *

**Ummm...review if you want to?**

fanart for this one:

i

.

imgur

.

com

.

/sQ91cOG

.

png


End file.
